


God's Left Eye

by Methoxyethane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brush with a strange nen-user leaves Gon temporarily able to see more than he ever has before. It would have been fun to use it to learn new things about Killua, but instead he's just discovering how many people have dirty thoughts about his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Left Eye

There was a reason Gon didn't usually accompany Killua on his hunts. They were important things that needed to be done, sure, and Gon was grateful that his friend had found a job he believes in or whatever, but. They were always so BORING. It just wasn't a job that required two pro-hunters, is all. Most of the time Killua by himself was way overboard; adding Gon just made the whole thing feel almost unfair.

  


Okay, yeah, the jobs were all the careful disruption of human trafficking operations, which was not a situation that had ever called for any kind of fairness or parity, but. That didn't change the fact that all they were doing was rescuing girls from normal average armed thugs. It was the right thing to do and everything, but that didn't make it _fun_.

  


Well, right now Gon himself didn't have a job. Even if being a Lost Hunter was a way more interesting field, sometimes there just weren't any clients; pro-hunters don't go missing every old day, it turns out. But at least when he did have a job they were GOOD ones.

  


Killua's jobs all only took less than a day, depending on where he was versus where he needed to be. He didn't have to gather any Intel – his boss always provided all the details he needed, from where they were going to what to do with the girls when the job was done. Killua's mission in these was simple. He was in charge of getting all of the captives safely from wherever they were being held, to a safe house where his boss Ira would go through all of the victims and either send them home or offer them jobs. How he did his job and what became of the slavers was entirely up to Killua.

  


In this particular case, it was less an actual human trafficking operation and more “one guy with nen kidnapping girls.” So Gon might as well have not even come at all. He was currently standing off to the side, leaning against a wall as he watched Killua toy with his prey like a particularly spiteful cat. 

  


The man, tall and dog-faced and utterly average, laughed as he fired blasts of energy at Killua, who danced out of the way without effort. “HAHAHA!” The guy crowed loudly. “So you can see my aura bullets, eh? You must be special, too!” He extended his other arm, and Gon watched the energy gather between the man's hands with mild interest. “I don't usually go for guys, but a pretty thing like you I might just add to my collection! If there's anything left of you, that is!”

  


Gon's face twisted in disgust. Ugh, another one. Every since they had hit like, sixteen or so, guys has started saying really weird and gross things to Killua. Well. People BESIDES Hisoka, that is. And yeah, his best friend was beautiful – Gon had always known that, it was obvious. But seriously, people, time and a place. He really didn't understand these things sometimes.

  


The guy fired a huge blast of nen now, which Killua very clearly and obviously blocked easily with one hand, while pretending to be thrown back by the blast and crying out dramatically as he threw himself onto the floor. Gon might have sighed. He would never understand why his friend's fighting style required so much _acting_. “Killua, stop playing with your food,” He finally called out. They were here to rescue people, for goodness sake, and at this point Killua was just picking on the guy.

  


“What the- when did you get here?!” The guy shouted when he noticed Gon, who had of course, been there the entire time. 

“But I'm so booooored!” Killua rolled to his feet, dusting off his artfully-ripped jeans. “We haven't had anything to do in like, a month!”

  


“We saw Leorio!”

  


“Leorio wasn't doing jack shit! He just worked at the hospital, we saw him for like a grand total of three hours!”

  


That was true. They had planned to stay for longer and wait for Kurapika to come back and see him, too, but whatever super secret I-Run-More-And-More-Of-The-Mafia-Every-Year stuff he was currently involved in was supposed to keep him away for another month at least. Killua had gotten a call from his boss about this job, and that seemed like a better use of their time that hanging around Leorio's empty apartment. “Well. Before that, we visited Alluka!”

  


“We see her all the time!”

  


“I don't!”

  


“Oh.” Killua paused, just as the kidnapper recovered from his shock and confusion to start attacking again. “Well, _I_ see her all the time,” he amended as he hopped out of the way, shooting the guy an icy glare. “Are you still here?” He scoffed, extending his index finger and painting a bolt of lighting into the man's body.

  


He hit the floor with a sizzle and a 'thud.' Killua didn't even bother stepping over him, one foot landing in his stomach as he walked over to Gon. “C'mon, let's just clean up and get out of here. At least our hotel room has cable.”

  


This kidnapper's taste must have been particularly selective, because when they found the room his victims were being locked in there were only four girls there. “Hi, guys,” Gon greeted carefully, all four young women crowding cautiously against the far wall the opening of the door. “So, um. We're pro-hunters, and we were sent here to save you!”

  


A plump blonde girl broke out into a smile, rosy cheeks lighting up. “It's them! See, I told you they'd come to rescue us!” She shouted to the other girls in joy, dashing forward. 

  


“We're saved! We're saved!” Exclaimed the purple doll the youngest woman was holding, a soft smile spreading over her face as the plush cheered. She grabbed the hand of the girl next to her, and they also moved away form the wall and towards where Killua was still holding the door open.

  


The last woman, though. She was still sitting hunched on the floor, backed into the far corner and curling into herself, dull brown hair falling into her face as a wrecked, pathetic sort of laugh croaked from her throat. “You also saw a dozen futures where we all die horribly, though, didn't you? What makes you think this still isn't one of them?”

  


The blonde turned back with a frown. “I already told you to begin with, though! Most of the futures I saw these two show up, and nothing bad happens in nearly any of them! We're saved, Maribelle!”

  


But the woman on the floor just started chuckling that broken, hollow laugh. “'W _e're saved_ ,'” She quoted sarcastically, bony fingers curling around her knees before she slowly started to rise. The movement was odd and jolting, like a marionette dragged up by her strings, and Killua and Gon exchanged glances.

  


Cautiously, Gon stepped forward. “Hey, miss. So, we're here to take you to a safe place where you can get in contact with any loved ones you have, or if you don't have anywhere else to go they have a thing for that, or if you don't feel comfortable following us you can just sort of leave and find your own way home. But, either way there's no pressure, we're just here to help, okay?” Maribelle didn't seem to move or react at all to his words, just standing in the corner with her head down and staring at Gon through her hair. He frowned. “Uuhhhhh, yeah. So that's what's going on, and um. Look, nothing else bad is going to happen, okay? I promise, everything is going to be alright,” he said in what he hoped was his most reassuring voice.

  


“You really believe that,” She said quietly, her voice a low buzz. Or maybe that buzz was her aura, which had started to fluctuate as he had been speaking. “I can see it. I can see _everything_ , Gon. And even with all you've seen and all that's happened, you're still twisted and naive enough to _believe_ that everything will be okay!” She had started to shake, her small body almost vibrating with intensity of it. Her head jolted up, and Gon could, for the first time, see the bright pink glow shining in her otherwise brown eyes. 

  


Now on guard, Gon and Killua exchanged looks again – but Killua was on the other side of the door with three other girls between them, and Gon still wasn't sure what she was _doing_. Whatever it was, she didn't feel dangerous, and even her now spiking aura held no intent to kill or harm. Maybe if they could just calm her down...

  


“God, you make me so _sick_ ,” she spat now, one tiny bare foot stepping out. “I can't stand listening to you go on like that! You need to understand what people are really like, boy. You need to understand that nothing is _ever_ okay!”

  


He could tell that she was about to lunge for him even before her body moved. Killua shouted at him, the blonde called out Maribelle's name, and the only thing Gon could think as he instinctively brought up his left arm to block her was that if he tried to grab her waif-thin wrist as she was coming at him, the tiny bones would break under his fingers. 

  


It was that thought that kept him frozen as her hand snapped out to grip his forehead, injecting a blast on nen into skull. “ _Fifty-Two Hour Curse: God's Left Eye!_ ”

  


The pain was searing. Never before had Gon even FELT his brain matter, much less the current sensation of every cell being scorched and burned out from the inside out in a way that manged to affect every sense at once - a blinding light, a bitter-sharp taste, a ringing blast of noise and a smell like acid smoke all striking him at the same time, before finally... nothing. All of the pain drained away at once, leaving Gon falling to his knees and a faint ringing left in his head.

  


He shakily stood back up on his feet, rubbing at his eyes. “What the hell was THAT?” he asked finally, looking up to see the three girls all staring at him with wide eyes. Maribelle was, unsurprisingly, locked in a death grip by Killua, pushed to the floor with her skinny arms twisted behind her back. “I'm fine, Killua, let her go.”

  


He didn't stop glaring at her, but Killua did release her arms, dragging her back to her feet and shoving Maribelle through the doorway. “Shouldn't even bring you to the safe-house after that little stunt,” he muttered at her back. “If whatever you did to him-”

  


“He'll be _fine_ ,” Maribelle smiled, crooked and glassy. “Heh. You, I can stand. You know for someone of your lifestyle, you're remarkably well-adjusted?”

  


“Oh, wow, Killua! No one's ever called you well-adjusted before!”

  


“ _WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?_ ”

  


–

  


By the time they had escorted the women to the hobby-shop that was their safe-house, the ringing in Gon's head had grown into a full migraine. He couldn't hear barely anything over the high-pitched whine buzzing in the back of his skull, drowning out the sounds of the real world around him. It was getting pretty annoying. “Hey, Killua? I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I've got a pretty bad headache I should go sleep off.”

  


His friend immediately shot a glare at Maribelle, who shrugged and grinned at him. “Normal side-effect,” she assured. “He'll be _fiiiiiiine_.”

  


He didn't look terribly appeased, which seemed only to please her more. “Should I go back with you?”

  


Gon shook his head. “No, I _will_ be fine. Besides, Killua is still on the job – you can't leave them alone now.” The owner of the hobby-shop was a fair hostess, sure, but doubtlessly under-equipped to deal with four girls with nen. “You stay here until Ira shows up, I'll be fine on my own. Promise!”

  


“She's on an airship here from Oelvert, it'll probably take her half the night to get here,” Killua tried to argue, before realizing that was a point Gon could just turn back and use against him anyway. “Ugh. You're right, I know. I haven't failed to see a job through to the end yet, why start now over a headache, whatever,” Killua sighed, throwing himself onto the couch next to the pudgy blonde. “But call me as soon as you get to the hotel! Or if you feel anything weird! I'll keep trying to get this little witch to tell us what she _did_.”

  


“And I keep saying, _it's obvious_.” Maribelle stuck out her tongue rolling her head to the side. “Sticks and stones and kitty-cat bones, you people sure are _stupid_.”

  


Everyone turned to look at her. “Jesus H. Christ, Maribelle, what the fuck does that even mean?” The tallest women finally asked, and Gon decided now was a good time to go find his bed.

  


–

  


Gon didn't wake up when Killua got back last night, and the bed was empty when he woke up. Killua's side was still warm, though, and as Gon rolled over into the heated spot and covered his head with a pillow, he could smell Killua all over the place where he'd been sleeping. He was glad they'd ended up with a single bed again; Killua always got up before Gon, and he liked rolling over and stealing his friend's unoccupied space when he woke up. They usually got two beds when they could, but enough time spent sleeping outside or crammed into a single crappy tent in the rain meant that they were used to sleeping next to each other anyway, and if whatever hotel they were at had better single rooms than doubles they'd just take whatever was convenient.

  


He could hear the shower running through his pillow shield, telling him where Killua was. He could also hear the people in the room below theirs chattering about getting ready to go out to the beach, and the guy in the next room was apparently talking to himself very loudly about his business meeting later today, and he didn't have a headache any more but the ringing was starting to come back the longer he longer he stayed in bed trying not to listen. He tried to focus on the sound of running water instead, wishing this was one of those mornings Killua sang in the shower so he could listen to that. But Killua only sang on mornings when he was really happy, and after last night... Yeah. Last night didn't count as a great night.

  


The sound of the shower shut off, and Gon groaned into his pillows with the knowledge that he was going to have to get up and be human now. Well, Killua still had to blow-dry his hair, Gon probably had another few minutes to doze off before he came out and woke him up.

  


There was a knock at the door what felt like half a second after Gon closed his eyes. Darn it all. That was room service. He rolled out of the bed.

  


“Can't believe he'd do that, after we've been together for two years! After all I did for him!” The girl on the other side of the door was muttering, as Gon opened it to let her wheel the service cart inside “Oh holy shit abs! Answer the door without a shirt, I don't mind at all!” She laughed, and Gon remembered he was in fact, not wearing anything other than his sleep pants.

  


“Sorry 'bout that,” he apologized, rubbing at his eyes tiredly and grabbing his discarded tank top off the floor as she wheeled the cart in.

  


“Still can't believe he did that, can't believe he slept with Carla!” The service girl took the tray off to present breakfast, “Your blueberry waffles and sausage platter, sir!” She said cheerfully, bowing politely and immediately going back to cursing. “Marcos you fucking rat! When I get my hands on you...” She continued to trail even as the left the room.

  


Gon stared at the closing door as she left. “Weird girl,” he observed, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth. 

  


“Who's weird?” Killua asked, bathroom door swinging open to reveal him clothed and ready for the day. 

  


“That room-service chick,” Gon said. “She was talking to herself about her cheating boyfriend the whole time she was in here. I think I can still hear her cursing him down the hallway.”

  


Killua frowned at him, casting his eyes up and down Gon's body as if searching for something wrong with him. “Gon... I could hear everything since she knocked on the door. She only words she said were about our breakfast, man.”

  


Gon looked at Killua. Looked at the door. Stopped for a moment, and listened to the sound of the man in the room right of theirs, getting ready for a meeting he'd flown in from Yorknew to catch.

  


The room itself was silent.

  
“Uh-oh.”

  


–

  


“ARG! _Damn_ it!” Killua punched his fist into his open palm. “I can't believe how _stupid_ -”

  


“Calm down, Killua, it's alright!” Gon tried to placate his friend, placing a hand on Killua's shoulder. “If anything, this is a relief! There are a lot worse things that could happen than a little bit of telepathy for two days, you know?”

  


“I'm not mad because of _that_ ,” Killua spat, still tense as an electric rod. “I'm mad because she was RIGHT! It was obvious, it was totally _obvious!_ ” He pulled at his hair, and Gon had to smother a bit of laughter. “We all knew in less than an hour she could read minds, what _else_ was she gonna do to you!”

  


“Well, at least now we know everything will be okay!” Gon offered. “Heck, I think this could even be fun!”

  


Killua pressed a palm to his forehead. “Of course you do, you fruit loop. And you have no reason whatsoever to believe something she called a fifty-two hour _curse_ acould be a **bad** thing.”

  


Gon shrugged. “I think she's just had some bad experiences, is all. Why, do you think we should just stay in the hotel room for two days until it wears off? Because that sounds like a huge waste of mind-reading to me.”

  


A visible shiver ran down Killua's spine at the suggestion. “Oh Jesus, no! Being locked in a room with someone who can read my thoughts for two days sounds like my version of hell! Four hours with that straw-and-bones witch was bad enough, If you start picking up all the things I don't want you to know about I'll cut my own freaking ears off,” he scowled.

  


Which sounded reasonable, yeah, but also brought up something Gon had not really noticed before. He paused. “Actually,” he said, narrowing his eyes for a moment and listening carefully. “I don't hear anything from Killua.”

  


Blue eyes blinked rapidly. “Huh?”

  


Gon just shook his head. “I didn't realize before because I could hear so many other people, but I don't hear you or see in there at all. I can just sort of... Like, _feel_.”

  


Killua shifted uncomfortably. “Feel _what,_ exactly?”

  


“Your annoyance, mainly. Killua's pretty frustrated right now, huh?”

  


His friend just rolled his eyes, but the drop in his shoulders belied his relief. “You can just see that on my face anyway! Geeze, is that all?” Killua sighed. “Either way, we should go back and see Maribelle. Maybe she'll tell us something now that it won't 'spoil the surprise.'”

  


“We can do that later,” Gon said dismissively. “For now we should go do something fun! The guy in the next room has started thinking about picking up a hooker later and I really don't feel like listening to him anymore.”

  


“Fair enough. And what, exactly, is 's _omething fun?'”_

  


That... Gon wasn't sure about yet. “We'll figure it out as we go. It's what we usually do, anyway.”

  


–

  


Stepping out of the hotel into the city was a little more overwhelming that Gon had hoped it would be. Walking through the hotel hadn't been so bad because he'd been picking up people's thoughts as they passed each door, and the lobby had only had four people in it. By the time they reached the doors to leave the building, however, the number of people around passing by and milling around was....

  


“Holy _crap_ that's loud.”

  


Killua looked at him, concerned. “You gonna be okay?”

  


“Yeah,” Gon closed his eyes with a frown, trying to separate the cacophony of thoughts apart from the real sounds that were actually happening. “I just need to get used to it. Gimme a second?”

  


Killua nodded and they stepped off to the side to lean against the building where they wouldn't block the doorway. “If the hotel is easier, we can come back at any time, alright? There's no reason you can't just sleep this off for two days if you have to.”

  


Gon smiled. Killua's concern was tangible now, mixed with the same exasperated affection he had never been able to hide from his eyes. Gon usually had a fair idea of what Killua was feeling, but being able to to sort-of feel it back, like and echo pointed at Gon was... Nice. No matter what the circumstances, being next to Killua really was the best, huh? Actually...

  


Gon stepped even closer, pressing their shoulders together and and concentrating on the flash of brief surprise from Killua. “Actually, it's kind of easier to hear the closer to you I am. Like, being able to feel Killua blocks out whatever everyone else is thinking about a little, you know?”

  


“Well, whatever makes it easier, I guess?” Killua's eyebrow was raised like he wasn't so sure, but there was a gratifying wave of flattered warmth to match the light flush on his face.

  


“Heheheh,” Gon chuckled. Killua really was so cute, wasn't he? The long-familiar urge to reach over and touch the blush on Killua's cheeks passed by, ignoring it as something that would make Killua mad if he actually followed through on. 

  


“ _...You'd think Adan would be able to fucking pick up a carton of...”_ A woman passing by particularly close snapped Gon out of his thoughts, but he found he didn't mind. 

  


“Okay,” Gon stepped forward away form the wall. “I think I've got this now. Let's go get a coffee or something.”

  


–

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going on a spree and posting all of my abandoned works, sorry. Technically I still know what's supposed to happen in this, but that would require more motivation to write than I possess.


End file.
